Shots and more shots
by cancoolcandy
Summary: New Hunters move to Beacon Hills, but what are their reasons for hunting werewolves? Is everything really as black and white as Stiles thinks? What will happen when Stiles puts 2 2 together, will he be able to forgive? Will his past keep him from being able to do what right? Stiles/OC. Later chapters will live up to T rating. Takes place after season 2! Multiple viewpoints.
1. Chapter 1

_**My First Fanfiction! Multiple story lines in my head. Need to get some to paper! Teen Wolf fan! Not to mention Stilinski loving! Review, Follow, Whatever you want I don't mind. Short first chapter, I have the next few ones nearly written! Partial plan for this but ideas always welcome. So read on! **_

* * *

"She's convulsing! " Her sister screamed.

Chloe runs up the stairs. She throws open the door to the bathroom and practically tears the cabinet apart until she finds what she is looking for.

She grabs the vial and a syringe and throws herself down the stairs and into the living room, where her mum lies fitting on the floor and her sister stands over her.

Her older sister grabs the vial and draws out the deep red liquid silently retching as she stabs the syringe into her mothers chest, pushing down expelling the liquid into her body.

Her mother stops convulsing and lies still.

It had been too close this time.

Suddenly her mother wakes from her unconscious state and gasps, taking in as much air as she can.

It had worked but only just.

" Chloe. Isabel. Girls ….its ok….I'm … I'm fine." the mum said doing little to convince her daughters, as she moved to sit on a nearby sofa.

The sisters exchange knowing glances as she struggles. They ignored her words and continued talking between themselves.

" We've only 3 vials left for mum." says Chloe. She shakes her head in frustration.

"We can't keep using this omega blood, we need some with more power. Some from a pack.

And you know what that means? " Isabel questions.

Chloe nods.

" Time to go hunting."

* * *

_** Don't worry the rest are longer and shouldn't be that long before I publish them ! Ideas always welcome! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the Next Chapter Guys :) Review, Follow etc. _**

* * *

" Sup." Stiles said with a yawn, walking into the crowded living room of the Hale house.

The pack were already there and rolling their eyes as he arrived 20 minutes late. Lydia and Jackson had sunk into the love seat their relationship ever strengthen by the past events. Scott and Allison had finally reconciled after spending a traumatizing *cough cough* week apart. Boyd and Erica had come back after running away and having a run in with another pack. Isaac was not letting them out of his sight so they all snuggled on the tiny sofa. Which left Stiles to plonk himself down on a cushioned footstool silently cursing Derek for not buying more furniture.

Derek had called everyone in for a emergency pack meeting in the middle of the night.

Derek glared as Stiles sat on the stool but continued.

" … As I was saying. Earlier today, the omega Scott, Boyd and Jackson were following.." He nodded in acknowledgement to the three mentioned.

"..was found unconscious with unknown and unidentifiable lacerations. When I went to check the scene after being called by Scott but the only smell of tracks were covered with wolfs bane," Derek informed.

" So hunters? You're thinking hunters right. Because that's exactly what I'm thinking. Allison I thought you were keeping in check with all the hunters in the area," stiles interrupted throwing questioning looks at Allison who was pressed against Scott, who opened her eyes slowly. She obviously too was woken in the middle of the night.

Before Stiles could continue and Allison could reply, Stiles was hit in the face with a Ping-Pong ball.

Stiles was gobsmacked and everyone in the pack burst out laughing. Jackson actually falling out of the love seat and rolling across the floor. It hadn't hurt Stiles but it was shocking.

Stiles looked to the Villain and Derek glared back.

" As I was saying. The wolfs bane used was rare and powerful meaning these hunters were professional. But not argent related. Also the werewolf was doused with some form of memory loss gas, so could not provide us with any useful information on who attack him or what they wanted."

Stiles looks like he is about to interject and Derek quickly silences him when he grabs a Ping-Pong ball from his pocket and rolls it around on his fingertips, smiling. Stiles gulps.

" Because of this new threat I am enforcing double training for all wolves,"

Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson groan. While Stiles, Lydia and Allison smile smugly.

" and mentoring sessions for all humans with Deaton, until the threat can be identified." Now it's Stiles time to moan.

He hardly ever has any free time anymore not that it matters now that he spends it with friends. But his Dad is getting suspicious and him sneaking out to go for mentoring with Deaton is only going to add to the lies he already hates to tell.

"With that cleared up, everyone just go back to school tomorrow as normal. " Derek concludes.

The pack nod, happy to end the night session and go back to sleep to be ready for school tomorrow.

But Stiles isn't thinking about school, his only thought is how life can ever be normal when your surrounded by werewolves and werewolf hunters?

* * *

_** Anyways Review, Follow and tings ! Longer than the last chapter and I'll try to keep most of them long. Or i'll just post frequently!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Been a few days! Thought I better update. So much to write so little time! Perspectives constantly change during this story I CBA to keep labeling them..**_

Chloe walks the corridor of her new school. The new girl again. Joy.

She knows it's only part of her cover though ,having already finished a home-schooled education ahead of her year. It makes her laugh to think how she can stand in the face of battle with werewolves and mythical beasts and not be afraid but going to a new school makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

She needs to calm down. She needs to be strong. She knows emotions don't make her weak, but they do distract from the mission.

Looking down at her new timetable and school map she heads to biology. She checks her phone from outside the door. No alert messages. So there are no werewolves in this class. She scans through her pictures until she says a folder named ' Stilinski'. She looks at a picture of the kid and looks through the glass of the door.

She smiles when she sees the only free seat is next to his. This was going to be quick and easy. She deduces.

She opens the door, handing her note to her glaring teacher and makes her way over to the only available free chair.

The boy she is sitting next to, Stilinksi ,doesn't look up as she sits down. She is initially annoyed that her presence hasn't been noticed, but once she starts doing her work, taking notes during her teachers nearly inaudible lesson she notices the boy checking her out.

She catches him looking as she flicks her long blonde hair to one side and she smiles. Hook line and sinker. He blushes when she catches his eyes through her long eyelashes.

"… So for the next week you will be working with the person your sitting next too to do a presentation on Cures for diseases." The teacher states drearily.

The students erupt into chatter.

" Hi, I'm Chloe. I guess we're presentation buddies. " Chloe says warmly turning to face a reddening Stiles.

" blerghurgh… * cough* Erm sorry, Hi I'm Stiles. " Stiles eventually replies.

Chloe smiles. He is really cute and shy! Stop getting distracted she mentally scolds herself.

She writes down her number and gives it him giggling, lightly touching his hand as she does. She knows how to play the game. She tells him to call her later to talk about their presentation and then she leaves just as the bell starts to ring.

Stiles runs after her out the door, but she is no where to be seen. How odd he thinks?

Stiles doesn't see the new girl for the rest of the day.

* * *

At lunch with the pack Stiles is smiling and unusually silent. Everyone notices the lack of incessant chatter.

" Stiles what the hell, you've not been this quiet since derek ducktaped your mouth during that pack meeting!" Scott points out. So after much coercion, mostly from Lydia and Erica threatening to wax his legs, Stiles blerts out " I think I'm in love!"

They all laugh, but when he tells them its with the new girl, they are confused, they haven't seen a new girl or even heard anything about a new girl. And Lydia being queen bee of the school would have heard something right?

Still He shows them the phone number written in distinctive female handwriting. It is analysed by everyone as it is * RUDELY* snatched out of his hand by Jackson. Jackson unable to believe Stiles got a girls number, without some use of torture!

Stiles isn't phased by Jackson or the packs blatant rudeness.

That's a lie.

Annoyed He feels he has to justify this new girls ability to avoid being noticed. Even though it does ring alarm bells in this mind. He ignores this and He explains that she is only in his class, and add that the rest of the pack is too busy making googly eyes at each other to notice a new arrival.

" OWWW!" He receives smacks all round, but the shot at the packs couples was well worth it!

_**Next installment to be put up soon. I need to get these stories written before they take over my mind. I just realised I havent done a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. or any of the characters apart from my own. ;) Review, Follow and tings! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf. **_

* * *

Chloe watches from the other side of the cafeteria. She smiles at Stiles' childish ways. It reminders her of when she was so carefree and used to think about things like love. She frowns, remembering the day that all changed.

She tries to focus on the mission at hand. She needs to identify the werewolves, that's what her sister said.

Her sister, Isabel was only 2 years older than her but she was the boss. What Isabel said went, and usually Chloe didn't mind cos Isabel was always right. However Isabel wasn't as good reading and manipulating people as Chloe. As if those were things Chloe should be proud of, and that's why Chloe was sent in to do the recon.

Chloe tries to remember what the omega had said those nights ago.

_# The omega had been easy to catch, omegas being weaker than normal pack beta's, they had been in town only 3 days when they found the trail into the woods. After staking out the area they found the omega hunting a deer. Nodding to Isabel they made quick work of their capture and interrogation. _

_Chloe grabbed her wolf bane coated whip and it cracked as it rained down on the omega like thunder. In seconds the omega was on the floor the extremely potent wolfs bane already taking effect, whilst Isabel injected it in the neck with a well placed syringe. They had only minutes. That's all their truth concoction would allow, before the omega drifted into unconsciousness._

_They were only able to decipher a sentences before the omega passed into sleep._

_" They have a human...The son of the sheriff..."_

_Isabel grabbed the wolfs bane powder and covered their tracks as they ran back to their SUV._

_ It wasn't much to go on, but they were professional by now. The son of the sheriff. _

_That was all they needed. _

_#_

So stiles was the key. The only thing she had to go on. Time was running out, her mum wouldn't last any longer than another week without more injections of werewolf blood.

Her attention is brought back to the group stiles is with. She sees a strawberry blonde snatch Stiles phone and the card with her number on and rapidly start pressing the buttons. Stiles is flailing trying to get the phone back.

Chloe's phone bleeps. She pulls it out and sees a text message from Stiles.

Hey Chloe. It's stiles from class, when do you want to meet up to do the report?

She smiles, even though she knew the message wasn't sent by stiles.

She hurriedly texts back wanting to make quick work of befriending him.

Stiles? The super cute guy in the batman shirt? How about tonight, at 7pm, my parents wont be home. And we can get so much done… ;)

She hits send. She realizes she may be leading him on, but she needs answers and soon. And its not like she lied, He is really cute!

* * *

_**Sorry its been a while, would have got more written in the holiday but have been so ill! Made changes recently! ISABEL NOT FRANKIE. sorry**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**On Study leave! Exams in less than a month! Also just turned 18 WHOOH! :)**_

"Lydia give it back" whines stiles.

"Fine, but I've sent this Chloe girl," she says making quotation marks in the air "You claim exists. A message anyway." Lydia says with a smirk

Everyone chuckles at stiles misfortune being werewolves unsurpsingly not quietly. Until... Stiles phone starts to bleep.

With everyone's eyes on him he opens up a new text message.

He doesn't get to read it before Erica snatches it out of his hand and starts to read…..

"Stiles? The super cute guy in the batman shirt? How about tonight, at 7pm, my parents wont be home. And we can get so much done… winky face "

" DUUUUDE!", " NO WAY", " Damn! There goes my bet." the pack reply.

Stiles rolls his eyes whilst he grabs his phone back to reread the message, even he seems surprised.

" Winky face!? What the hell does winky face mean!" He yells excitedly.

The boys and erica in the pack raise their eyebrows and cough.

Stiles goes white in the face and shrinks back.

" Omg I'm so nervous what am I gunna do!"

"Stiles Shutup! Allison, Erica and I will be over after school. We'll sort you out." Lydia smiles menacingly.

Oh shit.

…..

Back at home Chloe gets ready for her study session with stiles. She had texted him with the address to her house. Not her real house she reminded herself.

She frowned remembering when she was young and an invitation to her house was all it would have been, and not an interrogation.

Everything depends on tonight she says to herself ass she looks in the mirror.

She is wearing black wet look leggings teamed with a pale blue floral top and a pearl necklace. She looks nonthreatening in every way, someone you'd take home to meet your mother. Looks can be deceiving.

She stashes her whip in her boot leg. She hopes she won't have to use it, but then again she gave up on hoping a long time ago.

She will if she has to. This mission is to important. If they get this blood they may not have to keep hunting.

She thinks to the work her dad is doing.

* * *

_Her dad was a scientist working on pharmaceutical medicine. When her mum got sick he vowed to find a cure. Everyone wants a cure for cancer. He hardly spends anytime at home because he works so tirelessly. Fueled by the desire to keep the one he loves alive. No one can blame him._

_One day, whilst running though the woods burning off steam he came across a wolf caught in a hunter trap. He set it free and looked after it whilst it was badly injured. When he saw it heal so quickly he took some blood and tested it . He found he could possibly find a cure for cancer cell regeneration from the fast healing werewolf cells. And so he set to work._

_He found out it was a werewolf when he set it free and so he got us involved in hunting, without killing, maiming or kidnapping to show thanks to the werewolf that allowed him to find a cure . Chloe and Isabel wanted to do anything to help their mum, so they got involved in the capture and collection of werewolf blood. They practiced for hours everyday for years. Tirelessly. But they never killed. because we weren't monsters Chloe had said._

That was many years ago and her dad was no closer to finding a cure. He could stave off the growth for limited periods, but not cure it all together. The wolfblood he used had only been from an omega. They needed stronger, faster, better. So they had to step up their game. It was Alphas and Pack Betas from now on.

It's all for mum. Her mum. The woman who raised her.

The doorbell rings, she's torn from her flashback, and she runs to the door. Before she opens it she makes a thumbs up sign to the discretely hidden camera on the wall. The plans in place, everything's ready.

It's now or never.

Putting on a fake smile She opens the door.

_**When i finish my exams i will seriously update like daily maybe even hourly! June 3rd suckers! :) 3 Read review follow!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First exam starts next week so i thought meh I might as well have a revision break :)**_

* * *

"Chloe, Chloe are you ok?!" Stiles nervously asks.

I quickly pick my jaw up off the floor. Well that was a surprise.

Stiles stands outside the door wearing blue skinny jeans that hug his muscular thighs, a white shirt and a close fitting black leather jacket. His eyes are bright honey as he looks at me expectantly waiting for me to talk. I struggle to remember how. This isn't me!

" Hi Stiles, sorry come on in! You look nice by the way!" Understatement of the year what I really wanted to say was …

_Sweet mother of..! Sorry stiles but you look hot! Then throw him against a wall and makeout till he can't remember how to breathe._

But I'm above that.

I'm not above staring though. I'm a teenage girl dammit!

"Thanks, Lydia and Erica practically forced me into these clothes! Not that I need help getting dressed. I mean I am fully capable of putting on clothes! Oh gosh..Why won't I stop talking!"

I giggle at his adorable frantic behavior, not missing the names he has just mentioned. Lydia and Erica. Could they be a part of this pack?

I realise we're still standing in the hallway. Awkward. At least the camera has got multiple shots of him.

" Let's go into the lounge!" I supply

He follows me into the living room carrying a huge bag. No doubt with all his school stuff in. At that moment I'm glad I don't go to school anymore, and this is just pretend. I was never focused enough to do homework.

Theres a moment of silence.

"… So a presentation on Cures for diseases , any ideas! " I ask

"Tonnes! …" He replies.

Over the next hour we discuss the project and possible ideas for our presentations.

I had stopped going to school when mum got sick. That was over 2 years ago. But I knew a lot about diseases and cures through all the times I spent with dad at the medical facilities and research centers. ….

I remembered the mission, time was running out.

"So Stiles, tell me about yourself, your family , your likes and dislikes. I mean I hardly know anything about you! And we're gonna be working together for the next week!" I emphasise, trying to feign interest, but realising I actually wanted to know.

"Well I like comics and embarrassingly awful TV shows. I would try to be cool and say I like to party but , my dads the sheriff so there's no point pretending I can go to wild parties without being grounded till I'm eighty!"

I laugh. A real laugh. This kid is hilarious reminds me of myself when I wasn't trying to save my mum from cancer. Why Am I calling him a kid? We're the same age!

" So I'm new here and haven't seen much around, what sports do they have here? What do you play?"

I'm playing the newbie card. I already know pretty much everything around this town, Big sis can be very persuasive when it comes to doing research. It's most likely the werewolves are part of the sports team, that's just common sense.

"I play lacrosse with Scott my best friend! Who recently became Co-captin. Well I say place lacrosse, cos usually I'm benched until Finstock remembers my name!"

I here a little bit of resentment but let it slide. Scott. Recently became co-captin. Worth checking out.

" so do your parents come and support the team?"

He pauses and I think I've said something wrong.

"My dad comes when he's off... My mum…" He looks down.

I instinctively put my hand over his.

" Stiles it's ok! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" I whisper. I remember the first time I had told my friends Mum had cancer. The pity was nearly too much but honestly it was talking about it that made it worse. It made it real.

He looks up at me.

" It's ok. My mum died of cancer when I was 8. I didn't know what was happening. I never spent time with her, cos I was just a young kid who didn't want to be uncool and hang around his mum. I wish I could go back. " He says solemly.

Cancer. It's a bitch.

It could have been my mum.

I let go of his hand. Immediately missing the warmth, and pick up a picture on the mantelpiece. It's all so staged in this house, Isabel had chosen all the decorations. I'd wondered why she left this picture, surely she would have told me his mum had cancer. This is like living a real TV drama, fake. Maybe I'm just fake. I push that to the back of my 's a real picture of us. This is real.

The picture is of my mum my dad and my sister.

" This is my mum. .." I start. Tears nearing the surface.

" We found out last year she has stage 4 inoperable cancer in her brain." I know Stiles can research. It's in his file he does it for the Pack. It's obvious he would know exactly what any cancer I could name means. But saying it out loud. Inoperable. Brain. It's so final. A death sentence.

Stiles gets up of his chair and pulls me into a hug. I freeze.

He is comforting me. I feel guilt pang in my stomach.

I feel my resolve breaking. I think of my sister. She never said his mother had cancer. She never said he was so compassionate.

I can't do this. Not to him.

I look up into those calming hazel eyes.

" Stiles there is something I have to tell you."

_**Yeah so hope you like it so far! Gunna hopefully post more like tonight! Hope everyones excited about Season 3!**_

_**OHHHH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A GAME CHANGER ! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah I'm a bit twisted :) This one was fun writing!**_

* * *

"No." Isabel says appearing from the doorway.

Oh crap. Forgot the camera's are everywhere.

Stiles arms are around my waist still hugging me and my hands linked behind his back.

I know what this looks like.

The hunter girl has been weakened by a teenage boy. I'm only strong physically and Isabel knows cancers a game changer.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Stiles asks my sister.

Isabel ignores him and looks directly at me.

" Plans changed. We do it my way." she says with a stern look on her face, daring me to refuse.

I never back down from dares.

" You lied to me. You never told me about his mum!"

Stiles looks between us confusion turning to panic. He jumps out of my arms and tries to grab his phone from the table.

Isabel pulls out a can of spray from her harness and before I know what happening I'm falling into the darkness. The last thing I see is Stiles hitting the floor before me.

_STILES POV_

I was hugging Chloe and then darkness.

I wake up in a basement. Great not like I haven't been tortured in a basement before. These people need to watch new movies. I roll my eyes. The one time I go out to meet a hot girl, I get thrown in a basement. Does the universe want me a virgin?

I'm tied to a railing above me. I squint my eyes closed trying to avoid flashbacks of my lovely time with psycho granddad Gerard.

A moan brings me out of my trance. I open my eyes and see Chloe slumped in a corner over a chair. My brain is asking why she's not tied up too, but I've forgotten to take my Adderral so I ignore it. Maybe they know she's not part of the pack? Who knows.

"Chloe!" I shout while trying to whisper.

" Chloe!" I try again.

She opens her eyes, and looks at me with horror. She's terrified. Another case for Miss Morrell. Don't we keep her busy.

"Chloe it's alright. I need you to come over here and help me out of this. Then I'll take us somewhere where we can be safe."

Chloe gets up shaky on her feet. She comes over to me with chair and tries to reach above me to undo the ropes above.

She's pressed up against me chest to chest, thigh to thigh , face to face. Arms up above us.

This would be a teen romance come true if it wasn't for the fact I'm locked in a basement, with no werewolf friendlies to come save me.

Seriously not even one of them was slightly worried I would get kidnapped. I worry. But then again Derek hadn't mentioned any new threats, oh shit yeah he did. The pack Done again to the fantastic Alpha for forgetting to mention how serious this was. Communication was never his forte.

Suddenly the doors flung open and Chloe's ripped off a chair by a female hunter.

Chloe screams as she is thrown back towards the chair, and yet again I'm powerless to do anything but watch. I should have taken Peter up on his offer of at least got Derek to bite me!

The hunter turns to me and pulls out a long whip. At least I know where the marks on the omega Derek found came from, I tell myself. It does nothing to calm me.

" Tell me where your alpha is." She threatens.

" And here I was hoping you were just psycho kidnappers Or you were just into BDSM with younger boys, instead your just another pathetic hunter looking to make a big kill." I snap.

Chloe looks confused. There's gonna be a lot of explaining to do after this. I'm gonna be so dead when Derek finds out. If I live that long. This hunter doesn't even look phased by what I've just said. Great. Less humor than sourwolf.

" I see you've done this before. See this is where I'm not like the rest. I take it usually I'd beat you for hours whilst you make snarky comments about my technique or tell me your pack will hunt me down, right? " she says.

" Instead I'm on a tight schedule, so lets speed this up. You're the sheriff's boy. You would protect the pack with your life. You help them even though you're weaker than them. You'd take the punishment to help them. That's what pack does right? Nobody should have to suffer for you. What you wouldn't do to protect them, to protect innocent?" She looks pointedly at Chloe. A Feral smile on her face.

" No!" I shout, trying to wriggle out of these binds. It's no use.

Chloe tries to back up , but ends up hitting the wall. The hunter grabs her by the legs and drags her screaming and kicking across the floor.

" Shut your mouth you bitch!" The hunter delivers a blow to Chloes face.

Chloe kicks back with increased force into the woman's stomach. The hunter loses grip of Chloe and Chloe jumps up and runs to the door. Pulling on the handle she realises it's locked.

I see it before I can say anything. The whip.

"Chloe look out! " "Aaaahhh". The force that rains down is brutal. The sound of the the whip cracking echos around the room. I've closed my eyes or at least tried. The scene before me too shocking to avert my eyes.

Chloes on the floor, knocked down by the sheer force of the strike. The back of Chloes shirt is torn, cuts litter her back, the skin red raw. She turns over, face showing her in agonising pain. She looks up at her attacker hands covering her face. She looks across at me. I know this look. It's the look of someone who's lost. Who's confused. She wants to know why I am letting this happen.

I feel lost, I feel sick. A girl I've only just met is taking a beating because of me. She knows nothing. She's innocent I want to shout!

I had lost my voice. I've found it again.

" STOP! " I shout the woman holds the whip ready to crack back down on Chloes helpless shaking body.

" Stop , Just … please I'll tell you what you want to know. Just leave her she doesn't know anything!"

The woman smiles and lowers the whip. Fastening it to her weapon filled belt.

" Who is the alpha, where can we find them?" in a business like tone, nearly forgetting the violence that just occurred.

" Derek Hale. He lives in the old Hale house out in the woods." I say in defeat.

" Thank you." she says to me, breathing out as if a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

She turns to Chloe and holds out a hand. Chloe grabs it and hauls herself off the ground. Stumbling into the arms of the huntress.

I watch the exchange mouth hanging open. It's too personal, to casual. It's too...

" I'm sorry we had to do it. I knew you wouldn't agree if you knew the truth but times running out. " The huntress looks at Chloe guiltily.

"He'll remember in a minute." She looks at me then back to Chloe. We'll be leaving in 3 hours. I'll prep the team, but you can't let him go." The woman says to her.

Chloe continues looking down at her watch frowning and shifting nervously as the hunter leaves the room.

I get it. It was a trap.

_It all starts coming back._

_The photo. The family. The sister._

_" Plans changed. We do it my way." she said._

_" You lied to me. You never told me about his mum!" Chloe replied._

_The other girl pulls out a can of spray from her harness and before I know what happening I'm waking up in a basement._

"You lied to me. You tricked me." I spit! She refuses to meet my eyes.

"Who are you?"

_**End scene! :) Ok so hope you liked that. I'm busy the next few weeks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Exam break. Monitoring my time better :) 3**

* * *

I can't look at him. I can't look into those eyes and see the hate and the pain of betrayal.

"Look at me!" He shouts.

I flinch but look up to hold his gaze. I know it won't matter what I say. I've caused him to betray his alpha. His pack.

His family.

What a person wouldn't do for family? Ironic much?

This whole thing caused because I wanted my mum to live.

I want my mum to live.

I tell myself I don't care if he won't understand I'm in the right. But that's just what my sister used to tell me when I couldn't stand the sight of myself in the mirror. We didn't kill but that didn't mean we didn't harm, hurt or lie.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Stiles ' rant.

"… You're sick. You're a liar. You made me believe you. Made me trust you. I told you things I don't tell most people. Was it all a lie? What kind of sick person tells someone there mum has cancer just to make them give up information on werewolves! What about the code eh? Codeless Hunters. Cowardly hunters more like! " He looks grim, sickened.

" SHUT UP!" I scream in frustration. Did he really think I would make that up? Is that what he thinks of me!

" That's right! So this is the real you huh? Brings home the bait by any mean necessary? Spin some sob story to get them on your side? No limits when it comes to the misison right? No morals eh? Tell me how far have you gone to play the part?" He has a filthy grin on his face. This is not the boy I met earlier.

I jump forward and slap him. He looks on shocked. He opens his mouth to speak, but I put my hand over his mouth.

" You've had your chance to talk. To call me a slut. To say I have no morals. To say I'd do anything to get the job done. And your right… Not about me being a slut of course…. I'm not…You want to know why I did it. Fine. " I start strong and frustrated but end quietly as I shake my head.

" You'd do anything to save you r mum dying from cancer wouldn't you? " I say with condemnation as I look into Stiles eyes and see guilt and remembrance, I would stop but this is my story. I need to tell it.

"My mum has got cancer. Honestly. I would never lie about cancer you bastard. We found a way to prolong life by giving injections of treated werewolf blood. We started with blood of an omega, but it wasn't strong enough. We needed stronger blood, so we figured alphas with packs would provide the best chance. So badabing badaboom to cut a long story short. Here we are." I look into his eyes praying that he can recognize the truth.

I remove my hand and wait for him to stop gaping and start speaking.

" LIAR! Derek would have told me this was possible. I do my research Chloe. If that is even your name.!" Stiles bellows.

I huff with anger. Annoyance in my tone.

" Fine , I'll get you proof."

" Yeah you do that." he mumbles as I move towards the basement door. A red button looms on the side next to an intercom. I press the button and wait for Isabel to pick up. She's probably in a meeting with the other hunters right now, but this is important. And she owes me for not telling me his mum had cancer.

I don't have to do this but something in the back of my mind just won't let me leave without Stiles understanding.

" Hello Chloe." The intercom buzzes.

" Isabel, send mum down in 5 please."

Silence.

" Isabel?"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

I let go of the button and walk across the room to grab the chair. I position it in front of Stiles. I stand back on it and reach above Stiles to untie his hands. With our bodies this close I can feel his fear. I feel disgusted that he is afraid of me.

I hardly ever get this close to someone. I haven't for a long time. We pause for a moment. Time seems to stop. Both of us not moving. Just feeling.

I step down back onto the floor as Stiles swings his arms back down to his side, wringing his wrists across the fading rope burn.

" Why'd you…" Stiles starts quizzically.

I quickly slide another chair from the corner over to Stiles as the handle on the door turns.

" Don't do anything stupid. There's hunters upstairs. There are camera's everywhere." I whisper rashly.

He throws me a withering look.

I hate how I sound. But if he hurts my mum I will kill him. Or at least I wish I could.

" Hi mum."

_**Yeah I'm actually getting alot of this done :) proud of myself. Now back to revision.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Finished my exams finally so more to come a lot quicker :) Hope you're all enjoying season 3!**_

* * *

ISABEL POV:

I walk up the stairs, closing the basement door behind me, leaving my kid sister to deal with her mess.

I stop before I reach the door to the house.

Shes not a kid anymore.

I want to be sad that we couldn't stay kids as long as my friends had, but we were doing something better. Something for the greater good. I would sacrifice my life if it meant noone had to lose a friend, a child …..a mother.

I feel a rouge tear escape my eyes and I reach up to swipe away any evidence of weakness. They didn't need this. I was their leader.

Everyone in the next room has lost someone to cancer, everyone else had reached the bottom and were trying to bring back the ones they loved through finding a cure. How could I be so selfish as to cry when my mother was not yet gone?

I put on my mask. The one I used when I pretended to beat my own sister. The one I used to scare a 16 year old boy into giving up his family, his pack. That's the one.

I open the door and my eyes meet 12 others.

" A hunting we will go." I smile.

_**Thought I needed to get someone else's POV. Not everyone is as evil as they seem :)**_

_**Really short but there will be more soon !**_


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles POV:

A frail woman walks through the door with a cane. Her skin is pale and her hair wiry. A wall breaks in me. I know cancer. I remember seeing my mom lie in her hospital bed day after day, until she was no more. I remember the nights I cried for her. Dad running to my room and holding me till we both fell asleep tears staining our cheeks.

Her eyes however shine with hope and she smiles at me unknowingly.

" Chloe! You didn't tell me you were having a friend round. Or that he was so cute!" Her mom crosses the room and pinches my cheeks.

" MOM! Oh my gosh your so embarrasing!" Chloe yells but the blush spreads cross her face. I hate that I'm pleased she's embarassed. I should hate her. But I can't.

" I'm not here by choice…" I mumble. Before thinking back to Chloe's harsh threat earlier.

Shit. I'm in it now. Would she kill me in front of her mom? Would her mom be worse?

Chloe's mom looks at me, then back at Chloe realisation crossing her face.

Oh. She didn't know that victims of abuse were being hauled down in her basement.

Chloe a least has the right to look shamed, as she stares at the floor.

" My daughters and their crazy schemes… You never…. You never hurt him honey?" Chloes mum says downcast.

I think about it and realise that I actually wasn't harmed apart from the blinding by whatever sprayed me. it was weird. I expected hunters to at least have spilt some of my blood. But maybe that was only Gerard. He was crazy.

Chloe shakes her head vigorously. I almost feel guilty seeing the guilt trip her mom is giving her. Reminds me of my dad and my relationship. Then I remember that she trapped me in a basement. And suddenly I'm not.

" Did you at least tell him why? I mean Chloe if I'm correct you forced him to sell out his friends he should at least know why?"

" Stiles doesn't believe me…about the cure." Chloe says looking at the floor again." You'll never believe me without proof. " She says again more furverently looking into my eyes.

Before I can reply Chloe's mom is shaking a pair of car keys. " Stiles right? You up for a drive. You'll get your proof and I can visit some old friends… "

And suddenly I'm thinking of every possible escape route along the roads in beacon hill….

" As long as you don't try to escape that is." Chloe adds as if seeing my brain moving calculatingly.

Damn this girl can read me. She's still really hot. What is wrong with you brain! she's batshit crazy! Shouldn't it be my penis being the stupid one allowing me to have the hots for a girl who could possibly slash my throat with a whip? You're better than that brain. I mentally scold.

Stupid of me to miss an Adderall pill.

There's a moment of unexpected silence when I forget to reply. Chloe and her mom are still looking at me. Waiting.

Finally Chloe speaks.

" If you don't get your proof you can leave. Report to your pack and get your alpha to tear us to shreds. That's promise. Now do we have a deal?" Chloe sighs, but remains fully serious.

"Deal."

_**Quickly updated :) Is it possible to feel even more left high and dry during the breaks between teen wolf episodes, that a it is to not have them for a year?**_


End file.
